


Blow Us All Away

by RowanSparrow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander speaks to Philip, Eliza Listens, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Eliza Hamilton wakes up one evening without her husband by her side. What she finds when she goes looking for him is something she'll never forget.





	Blow Us All Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

It wasn’t entirely unusual for Elizabeth Hamilton to wake up without her husband by her side, especially after he’d returned from the war and had lost his closest friend, John Laurens. He spent nearly every day locked away in his office, drafting page after page of writings, endlessly plotting and planning grand ideas to make their new country brilliant. Tonight, however, had been different. Alexander Hamilton had been home early, even eating supper with Eliza and their son Philip. Instead of disappearing into his office again after their meal, Alexander went with Eliza to their son’s nursery, helping lull the little boy to sleep before joining Eliza in bed. It had been a welcome surprise to fall asleep in her husband’s arms for a change, even though she knew he’d be up and gone again bright and early the next morning.   
And yet, he should have been with her. It was still dark outside. Surely Alexander had not left when it was still the middle of the night? 

Eliza sat up, shrugging on her dressing gown over her nightdress and picking up the candle from the bureau. 

“Alexander?” She called softly, as to not wake her son. “Alexander.”

“- brilliant, Philip. He was a brilliant man.” 

Eliza stopped just before reaching the doorway to Philip Hamilton’s nursery, standing quietly in the hall. 

“He would’ve liked you.” Alexander Hamilton continued, speaking softly to the little boy. “You would have learned so much from him, Philip, and he was so worthy of learning from. He started the first all-black battalion, he was going to free all of them from their masters when the war was done.” He trailed off. “But then he… all his work, undone.” 

His voice grew soft, sad, and Eliza risked a glance around the corner. Alexander was sitting in the rocking chair beside Philip’s crib, the infant tucked carefully in his arms. The child’s tiny hand was wrapped tightly around Alexander’s finger. 

“I’ll make up for it.” Alexander was saying to his son, rocking him gently. “I’ll – I’ll make sure Laurens’s legacy lives on. And you,” he grinned down at Philip, wiggling the finger his son was clutching. “You’re going to do great things one day too, Philip. Someday, you’ll blow us all away.”

Eliza stepped fully into the room, then, and Alexander looked up at her, a small smile on his face. 

“Eliza,” his voice was apologetic, but warm. “I didn’t want to wake you. He was crying-.”

Eliza interrupted him by dipping down and planting a tender kiss on his mouth, cupping his face in her hands. 

She didn’t have to say anything, and neither did he. Instead, they held their son, as the pale moonlight washed over them, shining light on places the eye could not see.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
